


Mój Wilk Pnącze

by penumbria



Series: Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: Stiles and Peter are in love. But nobody knows. Until Scott McCall happens. And they do.





	Mój Wilk Pnącze

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art #1 for 2019 Every Fandom Reverse Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292361) by [g_love99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_love99/pseuds/g_love99). 

> This was inspired by wonderful art created by g_love99 for the Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2019. Thank you so much.
> 
> This also marks off a square on my Fluff Bingo card on the Just Write Discord server - Terms of Endearment.
> 
> This universe went AU during early Season 3A and is set in the future when everyone is all grown up. 
> 
> See the end note for Polish translations. All from Google Translate.

_Art by g_love99_

Stiles walked into the loft and grinned. “Zombiewolf! I thought that was you I felt cross the wards earlier. You weren’t due to grace us with your undead presence until next week.”

Peter rose to his feet and strode towards Stiles. “I’m the first one here, darling. And I finished the negotiations early and very favorably for the Pack. I do believe Derek will be pleased.”

Stiles stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Peter, running his hands up and down his arms and tilting his neck so Peter could run his nose along it, scent marking him. 

“So, no more trips across the country or to Europe for a while, right?”

Peter smiled against his neck. “Not unless something comes up, sweetheart. I missed you, too.”

Stiles sighed and grabbed Peter by the hand, tugging him towards one of the sofas. “I hate that Derek only sends you on these errands that are far from home. I know, I know, it’s your place in the Pack. But you know he’s still a dick about it. Like last year when he had you visit twelve packs on the West Coast but arranged it so you didn’t get a break in between and you were gone for almost three months. You were a mess when you got home, Peter.”

Peter nudged Stiles into a semi-prone position on the sofa and stretched out on top of him. “I know. But Derek is the Alpha. I dislike being away from you, Stiles, but Talia was much the same, frankly.”

Stiles ran his hand through the hair at Peter’s nape, causing the werewolf to hum in pleasure. “I wish you would let me tell them about us. Maybe they would see and change if they knew you were truly all in. Maybe they could believe it. I love you, Creeperwolf. We’ve been together for three years. Three years last week, to be exact. And I didn’t get to celebrate with you except over Skype because Derek sent you out of town for a month.”

Peter turned his head and pressed his mouth against Stiles’ throat and then moved upwards, pressing small kisses along his neck and jaw until he reached the young man’s lips. The two men enjoyed their make-out session, reveling in the feel of the love they shared.

After several minutes, Stiles pulled back. “You can’t distract me for long, Peter. I don’t mean to nag and you know I’ll never force the issue, but I do wish you would change your mind.”

Stiles shifted until he was laying with his head on Peter’s chest, his hand drawing random patterns on the older man’s arm and shoulder. “I know you’re afraid. You think Scott will have a hissy fit when he finds out.”

Peter snorted. “He will. Not that I would ever phrase it that way. But Scott would never be alright with you being in a relationship with me. And he would never leave it alone, Stiles.”

Stiles sighed and continued to trace lines over his lover’s clothed body. “Scott’s my best friend - less so than when we were teens but still, he’s my brother in all but blood. But I know his faults. And frankly, becoming a werewolf exacerbated several of them. Derek being his alpha keeps him in line, for the most part.”

Peter shook his head. “And you think Derek would accept us? You admitted earlier that Derek sends me on these missions as punishment.”

Stiles shook his head. “He sends you on the missions because you are good at them. He’s an ass in how he arranges them.”

“Fine. But he still would likely let McCall do his worst to me. Not to mention the rest of the puppies.”

Stiles burrowed his head into Peter’s chest. “You know Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and Isaac are all in their twenties now, right? They’ve been wolves for almost six years. You can’t really call them puppies anymore. Not with any accuracy.”

“Not the point, Stiles.”

Stiles raised himself on his elbows and met Peter’s eyes. “I know. And, yeah, maybe the Pack will give us shit and be assholes for a while. The _ point _ is that I don’t care. I love you, Peter Ian Hale. I have loved you for years. Scott may be my brother, Derek may be my alpha, the Pack are my friends, but _ you _ are more than that. You keep us a secret and I allow it, using my magic to keep the others from smelling us on each other, stealing moments like this, driving several towns away for dates.”

Stiles put his hands on Peter’s cheeks. “I won’t stop doing that. But your fears are groundless. If any of them made it an ultimatum, if they were so foolish as to force me to choose between you and them, between you and my place - _ our _places - in the Pack, I would choose you. I would leave Beacon Hills and find you another Pack that would appreciate us or if you preferred, find you a corrupt alpha to take out.”

Peter huffed a laugh. “You don’t want me to be an alpha.”

Stiles remained serious, looking into Peter’s eyes. “I don’t want you to take Derek’s alpha spark from him. Just like I didn’t want to let Deaton’s false ritual force Scott to take in a loose alpha spark when he was sixteen. Derek’s really come into his own as alpha. It took a while, but he’s doing so great now. But if you wanted to be an alpha, have our own Pack, start from scratch, I’d find you an alpha. We’d have to talk a lot through first. But I’d do it, Peter, if I thought it was what you really, truly wanted.”

Peter exhaled, his body shaking. “I don’t want it. Not anymore. If it wasn’t Derek as the Alpha? If Deaton’s scheme had worked years ago and Scott led the Pack it would likely be a different answer. But not now.”

Stiles nodded. “Alright then. I don't think it would come down to it, anyway. Not as things stand now. You and Derek have come a long way. And he wouldn’t banish you or force me to choose between Pack and you. I know you fear it, and maybe he might have been that stupid when we first got together. But a lot has happened in the last three years. And, yeah, he’s still a dick to you. Often. But he’s a dick to everyone about sixty percent of the time. It became his default setting during those six years in New York. Just - just think about it, alright. Without letting your fear have the upper hand.”

Peter ran his hand over Stiles’ nape and down his back. “I’ll think about it. But not today.”

Stiles nodded and gave Peter one last hug. “Not today.” 

Stiles pushed himself to his feet and made his way to the loft’s kitchen. “Whose car do you hear?”

“Lydia.” Peter sat up and arranged himself against the arm of the sofa, lounging slightly, pulling his v-neck shirt straight.

Stiles nodded as he grabbed several bottles of water from the fridge. He tossed one to Peter, who caught it with ease, put all but one of the remaining on the bar, and opened the lid on the last one. “That means Jackson and possibly Allison.”

“She won’t be coming with Scott?”

Stiles shook his head. “They had another fight. He tried to get her to stay in the loft again.”

“Will he ever learn?”

Stiles shook his head. “You’d think after all these years he wouldn’t be so stupid. But Scott is really very ist.”

Peter raised his eyebrow as Stiles took a drink standing against the bar. “Ist?”

“Yeah, sexist, speciesist, a bit racist sometimes, at least he can come off that way. Just lots of ists.”

——

Several hours later the pack meeting had finished, Derek spending most of the time making Peter go over the newest treaty again and again until every member of the Pack understood all the implications and intricacies. 

Stiles just wanted to stuff Derek’s Henley in his mouth after the third go round. He understood everything, he knew Derek wasn’t not getting it, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Boyd, Isaac, and Erica had a solid grasp of it after the second round of question and answer. The only reason Derek made Peter dumb it down further for a third and then a freaking _ fourth _round was Scott.

Stiles loved Scott, he was his brother from another mother, but Stiles had never considered him the brightest bulb in the lamp. But this, the meeting tonight, made Stiles wonder if Scott was either a, legitimately brain-damaged from overexposure to Allison’s perfume or b, secretly trolling them all and a huge asshole. Stiles suspected it was more of column a, sadly.

Derek had finally closed the Pack meeting after Scott seemed to understand at least the majority of the treaty provisions. Two hours after everyone else grasped them and three hours after the meeting had begun.

Stiles took his time gathering his things and everyone had left the loft except Peter and Derek. Stiles met Peter’s eyes briefly and walked over to Derek to say his goodbyes and be scent marked by the Alpha. 

“You need anything else from me, Derek?”

Derek’s face settled into its customary resting bitch pose after it flickered in its thoughtful bitch pose. “We need to figure out the wards for the new Pack House but not tonight. Tomorrow.”

“Got a hot date, Alpha mine?” Stiles teased.

Derek grunted. “Just with a shower and my bed. Go home, Stiles. Get some sleep.”

“Aye, aye, Cap’n Hale! I’ll get right on that.”

Derek ran his hand over Stiles’ shoulders and gave him a push towards the doors. “Get. Out.”

“I’m going, I’m going. See ya tomorrow. Don’t expect me before 2. Bye Derek. Bye Zombiewolf.”

Derek grunted and Stiles made his way to the elevator and down to his Jeep, hoping Peter didn’t take too long.

Twenty minutes later, Stiles was in his apartment closer to the Preserve than the loft was when Peter arrived, letting himself in with his own key. Stiles closed the distance between them as Peter clicked the deadbolt behind him. 

“I’ve missed you so much. And we won’t be interrupted this time.”

Peter wrapped his arms around his lover. “Did you?”

“Yes, the ward is up. No smells will escape that will reveal us to anyone. I promise.”

Peter ran his nose along Stiles cheek and down to his neck. “I believe you. It was just a reminder. Not an accusation, darling.”

Stiles made a noise of acceptance as he slid his hands up Peter’s chest, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. “I know, _mój wilk_. I just don’t want to talk. I need to be with you, _mój wilk pnącza_.”

Peter mouthed at Stiles’ neck, just scraping it lightly with his teeth. “I’ve missed you too, so much, my sappy spark. But I want to savor this. We have all night long, love.”

Stiles groaned. “You love to torture me, don’t you, _moja miłość_? Fine, fine, but with your recovery period it won’t take long. And if we take the edge off with a fast round, I’ll be more able to last through your torture, _wilk pnącza_.”

Peter chuckled. “So greedy.”

“I want your ass, _kochanie_. So, get yourself naked and into the bedroom, and we can start our night. Make up for missing our anniversary.”

Peter pulled Stiles into a passionate kiss. “So dominant tonight, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

“I do believe it was my turn, _moja miłość_.”

“You are such a sap but so tough, or so you think.”

Stiles pouted. “I missed you, Peter. I _ love _ you and you were gone, and we couldn’t communicate much because it wasn’t safe for you. I want to be with you and we’re alone and won’t be disturbed. I hope. And I just want to spend the next few nights making up for lost time. Even though nothing really can,_ kochanie. Jesteś mój na zawsze_.”

Peter sighed and nodded. “I apologize. I’ve missed you just as much. I was teasing but it has been too long and I didn’t take that into account. Let’s go to bed, my sappy spark.”

Peter pulled Stiles close and kissed him before he pulled back and darted down the hall to the bedroom. Stiles gave a shout and took off after him. By the time he reached the doorway, Peter had his shirt and pants off and was working on his underwear. Stiles grinned and joined him, stripping his clothes off quickly and efficiently. 

Peter turned around and smiled at Stiles. “Well? It’s your show for now, darling.”

Stiles stride forward and pushed the wolf onto the bed and climbed on top of him, one hand pulling him up for a kiss while the other stroked over Peter’s body. Stiles released the kiss and trailed his lips down Peter’s cheek to his chin and down his presented neck, pressing kisses as he went.

Peter’s hands tangled in Stiles’ hair as his body shivered beneath the onslaught of hot kisses. He pressed up into Stiles’ body and ground against him.

Stiles continued kissing and mouthing and licking his way down Peter’s chest until he reached his cock. He licked and nipped lightly at the tip and kissed down the length before taking the entire thing into his mouth and relaxing as it entered into his upper throat. He had become very good at this over the last three years with Peter. 

Peter held himself as still as he was able, gripping the mattress rather than Stiles’ head. His claws were out and catching the sheets and his eyes were glowing blue.

After several minutes, Stiles slowly eased up on his expert blow job and moved his mouth further downward, giving his lover a deep rimming. It was something that Peter loved to give but rarely allowed Stiles to do for him. But Stiles had known it would be okay tonight.

Peter growled and rumbled, his wolf so near the surface. Within just a handful of minutes, he came from the rimming, already on edge from the blow job. Stiles raised his head and smiled. 

“Thank you for letting me do that for you, Peter, _kochanie_. I love you.”

Peter gasped as he recovered. “I love you, too, idiot. Now, fuck me. The overstimulation is what you’re going for, isn’t it?” Peter challenged.

Stiles smirked. “As you wish, _mój drogi_.”

Stiles grabbed the lube and coated his cock while Peter maneuvered a pillow further under his hips. With care, Stiles entered Peter and claimed his mouth in a kiss. He pulled out and pushed back, gently and then harder and with more speed as Peter whined beneath him from the pain and pleasure of the overstimulation. He murmured in Peter’s ear, babbling as always, “_Moja miłość, mój własny wilk, kocham cię, na zawsze - mój na zawsze - miłość, mój własny - mój mąż, tak bardzo pragnę, zaufaj, kocham, chcę cię poślubić, bądź twoim partnerem - mój niebieski wilk - miłość - miłość_.”

Stiles came and held himself still inside Peter until the older man pushed up against him, and then he slid his hand down and with two pulls, Peter came for the second time that night.

Stiles pulled his cock out of Peter’s ass and pulled him close, playing the big spoon. Peter snuggled back into his embrace and sighed. “I love you, Stiles. I’m sorry I’m so paranoid. I trust you. I do. I just -“

Stiles ran his hand down Peter’s hair. “You’ve been betrayed and abandoned by too many. I understand, _mój wilk_. I don’t blame you. I just wish but someday you’ll be ready and I’ll be waiting when you are.”

Peter smiled and nearly purred as he drifted into the best sleep he’d gotten in months. Stiles joined him within minutes.

_Art by g_love99_

Peter stood by the window near the loft stairs and watched Stiles, Derek, and Scott as they went over the architect’s plans for the rebuilt Pack house. They were finalizing the details before work began in two weeks. Peter already gave his input to Derek two months before when he returned from his last trip. 

Stiles has been involved all along with the ward structure but Scott insisted on doing this now and giving _ his _ input when he realized it was actually going to happen. It didn’t matter that Scott had no insight on what the plans might need. He just needed to stick his nose in. Even after all these years the boy was nearly an omega, never fully accepting his wolf _ or _ Derek as his Alpha, only enough to not become feral.

Peter needed to talk to Stiles, but they’ve been busy and if he didn’t do it tonight it would be five days before they had time to really see one another, other than slipping into bed where the other is already asleep. But he doesn’t want his nephew or his disappointing beta to interfere. Hopefully, Stiles will be able to put up a silencing bubble or something.

Peter saw Stiles shake his head and push away from the table, heading towards the kitchen. He stood up and followed him as Derek grumbled at something stupid Scott said. 

“Stiles.”

Stiles turned around and grinned. “Hey, Creeperwolf. What mischief are you up to tonight?”

“I need to talk to you, to tell you something. It’s important. Private.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows but pulled a marker from his pocket and sketched three small runes on the counter. He pushed his magic into them and the sounds from the rest of the loft were muffled. 

“It’ll hold until I lift my finger and stop the magic flow. What’s going on, Peter?”

Peter reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. “I need to show you something and then explain several things. Things you may not know, rare things.”

“Okay. You’re being even more cryptic than normal, Peter. Just what's going on?”

Peter took a deep breath and began to move his hand to show Stiles what he held when he shivered and felt it yanked from his hand. He spun around and Scott stood frowning just outside the kitchen.

Stiles lifted his hand from the runes in time to hear Scott ask with a whining tone, “Why the hell do you have a positive pregnancy test, Peter? Did you knock some girl up? Did you rape someone?”

Stiles’ mouth fell open. “What the fuck, Scott?!? Peter isn’t a rapist. What the hell is your problem.”

Scott turned to Stiles. “He was being weird and all of a sudden I couldn’t hear you. I thought he might be trying to kill you or something.”

“Peter asked to speak to be about something in private. Meaning something_ not your business _. So I put up a temporary silencing ward.”

Scott nodded. “Right. In private. So we couldn’t save you.”

Stiles sighed. “Scott. You’re my oldest friend and like a brother to me. But you’re a complete and utter idiot. Peter is not the devil, he isn’t evil incarnate. Yes, he bit you and changed you into a werewolf against your will. Years and years ago when we were both teenagers and when he was more or less feral and insane. Yes, Peter is manipulative. That’s part of his personality. I’m that way, too, Scott. And to be frank, so are you. You just show it differently and are more underhanded with it.”

Scott gasped. “What the hell, Stiles? I’m not evil like Peter. He’s a rapist and -“

Stiles waved his hand and Scott’s mouth kept moving for a few seconds before he realized the sounds weren’t coming out. He pouted and gave Stiles a puppy dog look. 

Stiles frowned. “That look hasn’t worked on me since we were six, Scott. You need to grow the fuck up and stop blaming Peter - and Derek for that matter - for ruining your life. Especially since becoming a werewolf changed your life for the better for the most part. It cured your asthma, made you popular, made you a sports star in high school, and given, after some ups and downs, got you a beautiful girlfriend who you adore and who adores you right back.”

Peter smiled and his eyes brightened with moisture. Hearing Stiles defend him was overwhelming. He had believed in him but this was something else.

“And you really don’t want to start calling people a rapist, Scottie. Not with what happened with Gerard Argent and you being one yourself. We’ve talked about this. And you’ve never even apologized or taken responsibility for your actions that night with Derek. So. Back. The. Fuck. Off. And give Peter back his,” Stiles blinked, “pregnancy test? Creeperwolf?”

Peter smirked. “I didn’t want this to be a spectacle. But,” he shrugged, “McCall happens. I don’t know how far your knowledge extends into born wolf reproduction.”

Stiles walked up to him and laid his hand on Peter’s flat stomach. “I know enough. Are you? Did we? Am I?”

Peter nodded. “I am. We did. You are.”

Stiles glared. “Ass.”

“You love my ass, darling. That’s what got us into this situation.”

Stiles smiled. “But, I thought, I didn’t think this would happen. You didn’t trust in me enough. Your wolf wouldn’t have -“

Peter’s mouth twisted in a wry smile. “I have a confession. I’m always curious and I wanted to know what you call me, what you say when we’re together. Some of it I could remember but when you get going, it’s too much. I keep a voice-activated recorder in my pocket and when I have time I use an online dictionary to figure it out. And when I got back, after I missed our anniversary, that weekend, you said some things you’d never said before and well, when I translated them, both my wolf and I trusted them and you knocked me up.”

“Wow. I am a stud.”

“You are a sap. And yes, I would be honored to be your mate and you can call me your _mąż_ once we are legal.”

“I love you, Creeperwolf.”

Derek snorted from the far corner of the loft. “I don’t think you understand how terms of endearment work, Stiles.”

Peter smiled softly. “He understands just fine.”

_Art by g_love99_

**Author's Note:**

> There will not be a sequel. I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Polish Translations:  
Mój Wilk Pnącze = My Creeper Wolf  
mój wilk = my wolf  
moja miłość = my love  
wilk pnącza = creeper wolf  
kochanie = sweetheart  
Jesteś mój na zawsze = You are mine forever  
mój drogi = my dear
> 
> Moja miłość, mój własny wilk, kocham cię, na zawsze - mój na zawsze - miłość, mój własny - mój mąż, tak bardzo pragnę, zaufaj, kocham, chcę cię poślubić, bądź twoim partnerem - mój niebieski wilk - miłość - miłość.
> 
> My love, my own wolf, I love you, forever - my forever - love, my own - my husband, I want so much, trust, love, I want to marry you, be your partner - my blue wolf - love - love.
> 
> mąż = husband


End file.
